Sailing Around the World (video)
Sailing Around the World is the 20th Wiggles video. It was released on September 1, 2005 in Australia, and on August 30, 2005 in the US. This video is a compilation of Sailing Around the World segments that appeared on TV Series 4, with their accompanying songs included. This video was a critical failure when it came out, with a 2.5 out of 5 rating on Amazon as of 2016. People didn't like the fact that The Wiggles weren't much of a focus in this video, and that Captain Feathersword and his crew were the main characters. The video has gained respect over the years, but it still has a fair share of hate and it is still the lowest rated Wiggles' video on Amazon. Songlist Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. # Sydney Barcarolle # Goldfish # Here Come The Chicken (Wiggly Animation) (from Racing to the Rainbow) # London Town # Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) # The Captain's Wavy Walk # Sailing Around the World (Wiggly Animation) # Sicily (I Want to Go) # Mop Mop # Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car (Wiggly Animation) (from It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World) # Elbow To Elbow # San Francisco Trolley Car # Fly Through The Sky (Wiggly Animation) (from Top of the Tots) # Here We Go Mexico City! # The Barrel Polka Deleted Songs *Sailing Around the World (Live-Action) - Seen on We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) - Seen on Wiggly Friends Release Dates Australia: September 1, 2005 United States: August 30th, 2005 Filming Locations *Sydney, Australia *Hawaii (Deleted Scene) *London, England *Greece *Italy *Sicily *San Francisco, California *Mexico Gallery DVD Gallery product1_48781_600x600.jpg|Australian DVD Cover 20160905_125005.jpg|Back cover SailingAroundtheWorld-Disc.jpg|Disc 20160905_130806.jpg|Inside DVD Cover 20160905_130818.jpg|Tour Information SailingAroundtheWorld-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover SailingAroundtheWorld-USDVD.jpg|US Disc WP_20151122_001.jpg|Insert that came with the US DVD WP_20151122_019.jpg|Inside of the insert satw_banner.gif|Banner Promo from there website the-wiggles-sailing-around-the-world.jpg|US re-release DVD cover 1564633bh.jpg|Back cover WP_20151215_008.jpg|Disc 1.jpg|HK DVD Cover 034195.jpg|HK Back Cover s-l1100.jpg|Canadian DVD Cover s-l1200.jpg|Back cover $_51.JPG|AUS VHS 20160813_091932.jpg|US VHS Cover 20160813_092049.jpg|Tape DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and his friendly pirate crew SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in promo picture #3 CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|''"Around the world we go!"'' SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SydneyBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" Goldfish-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goldfish" Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles LondonTown-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew LondonTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew saluting LondonTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats LondonTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ben, Cathy and Lucy AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Elefterios in Greek clothes Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Alonfso MopMop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mop Mop" MopMop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain, Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-PromoPicture.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben and Caterina in Mexican outfits HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Mariachi clothes HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Here We Go Mexico City!" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso TheBarrelPolka-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSunset.jpg|Captain Feathersword watching the sunset TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg Trivia *The songs Sailing Around the World in a live-action style and Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) were filmed but they were removed and replaced with Wiggly Animation version of Sailing Around the World. The songs were still intended to be shown on television. *This is the last video to be released on VHS in Australia. *Anthony's wife, Miki and baby daughter, Lucia appear in Sicily (I Want to Go). *The clips taken at the countries were filmed in full screen, while the rest of the video was filmed in widescreen so the clips taken at the countries included borders of the country's flag. *The songs and segments from this video can be seen in TV Series 4. *This is the second video to be focused on Captain Feathersword *This video reused one song from It's A Wiggly Wiggly World and one from Top of The Tots. *Here Come the Chicken didn't appear on the album, but made it's debut on the video. It later appears in the Racing to the Rainbow album and video. *The album (In America) version was released on August 23rd before the Video was released (In America) on August 30th, 2005 *The Original US DVD Back Cover says the movie is 116 Minutes. This was later fixed on the Warner Home Video release. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2005 Category:DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Series 4 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers Category:Series 4 Videos